


Black Eyed Bitch

by Hawthorn_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Rose/pseuds/Hawthorn_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean putting up the middle finger to sorrow, guilt and basic manners in favour of sick jokes and hedonism. His filthy mouth is making Cas flustered and Sam's going to start leaving him in a demon trap if he can't keep his hands to himself. Spoilers for 9x23</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My muse craves Demon!Dean and who am I but her willing slave? Filth, shipping and demon training to come. Kudos and reviews make them come faster (just a hint).

“It’s still him, Sam,” Cas told him, solemnly, “And he is alive.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face, “I… I get that. Do you think we can cure him?”

“I don’t know. Cain never succeeded, but you seem to defy normal expectations in most tasks that you take on. Of course, that generally makes the situation worse, although–”

“Not helping, Cas,” Sam growled. “Do you think Dean–”

“Do you think I what?” Dean asked, appearing behind him.

“Jesus freaking Christ!” Sam gasped, hands flying up in surprise.  _“Dean.”_

Dean just snickered, “Getting your panties in a twist, little brother?” He asked, leering at him with a cocky grin. “It’s rude to talk behind people’s back.”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted.

Dean’s eyes lit up and then flicked black at the sight of Castiel, smile widening, a slight laugh bursting out from his lips. “Wow, Cas, look at your  _wings!_ They’re in a state – what did you do? Rip them off a dead guys back or what?”

“Dean!” Sam snapped, appalled.

“Sam!” Dean replied, in a mocking voice, amusement dancing in his now-green eyes.

“Gadreel sacrificed himself to get me out of jail,” Cas said, in a hard voice. “The explosion  _ruffled_  my feathers.”

Sam looked sorrowful at the loss of the former angel, whereas Dean chortled. “The rest of you is fucking hot, though. I’ll groom your feathers any day,” He told Cas, with a filthy wink.

The angel shuffled, looking somewhat flustered. “You’re being inappropriate.”

“Hell yeah,” He raised an eyebrow, “And you like it.” Sam cleared his throat and Dean’s gaze snapped round at him, flicking again to pitch black. “What, Sammy? Want some of the action too?” He asked, striding up to Sam and putting a hand on his chest.

“No, Dean I–” The new-born demon shoved him against the wall, pressing into him with a lecherous smile. Sam struggled to get him off, but Dean was far stronger than a human now and he quickly gave up. “Dean. Get off.”

Dean let him panic for a moment before chuckling and stepping back. “Only had to ask, baby boy.”

Sam supressed a groan. Yes, this was definitely still Dean; now just absolutely terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who left kudos and especially reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update, have been caught up in exam season but I finally managed to write this. Hopefully now I have more time there will be more to come :D

The rest of the day was a tense affair; Sam tried to search through the archives for any information on the mark of Cain, only to have it fly out of his grip and into Dean’s hands. “Dean,” Sam snapped, “I'm trying to help, we need to figure this out.” Dean just smirked, waving the books like he used to when they were twelve. “Give them back.”

“You sure you want them back?” Dean asked, false surprise in his voice.

_“Yes._ Now.” He was on edge, his brother too unpredictable and dangerous to trust.

“Huh. Alright then,” Dean threw them – and set them ablaze mid-air. Sam started, throwing himself out of the way with a curse on his lips. Dean cackled as they hit the wall behind his brother, the fire licking the walls, scorching them, but not hot enough to burn. _“Oops.”_ Sam stared, horrified, at the blazing books, “Well, there goes the research.” Dean crossed the room where to Sam was half-lying on the floor. Sam looked up at him, half pissed, half afraid, shuffling back slightly and trying to get up. He only to aware of the wall behind him and Dean in front, invading his personal space. “Want a hand?”

“No, I’m–” Dean grasped his shoulder roughly and yanked him up, but didn’t let go. Sam tried to step back, only to find his back pressed against the wall. He swallowed as Dean took a step closer, a hairs breadth from touching him, hand sliding down from his shoulder to his hip, pushing it back into the wall slightly. His eyes were a flaming dark green, unblinking, deep-set and _staring_ into him. They flickered down momentarily before meeting his wary gaze again, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth and making the dark light in his eyes dance. Sam’s breath caught in his throat, a hot fear running through his veins and twisting in his chest.

“What’s the matter, Sammy?” Dean asked, lowly. “You look a little…” He tilted his head up, lips parted, tongue running against his teeth “Flustered.”

“Dean,” Sam said, tightly, “Step back."

Dean cocked his head to the side. “What’s the matter, baby boy?” His eyes flicked black, “Scared of a little–”

“Dean.” Castiel appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him off his brother. The angel used most of his strength, but it felt a little as though Dean’s step back had been simply him humouring the angel’s will. Sam shot a warning glance at Cas, clearly a little shaken from what was going on. “Sam, it’s late. You need to sleep.” Castiel commanded. “Dean, stop harassing your brother.”

“Ooh, Cas,” Dean murmured, leaning back so his head was near Cas’ ear, voice low enough for only him to hear, “I get all tingly when you take control like that.”

Cas actually growled slightly, his grip now on the back collar of Dean’s neck tightening. Sam double-checked Cas wanted him to leave before hastily backing away for the safety of his room, and at only that point did Cas release his hold on Dean. “I know your moral boundaries are a lot lower now that you’re a demon, Dean, but try to respect the actions you would not have taken if you were human.”

“Or what?” The words slipped out of his throat as he turned around, leaning into Cas’ ear, his corrupted voice sending shivers down the dying angels’ spine. “What can you do, Cassie, with stolen grace and no army? They won’t accept you as a leader, and I-” His hand slid up, gripping the other side of Cas’ neck so he couldn’t move away, teeth nipping at his ear, “Won’t let you take control.” Cas had gone very still, every sense on hyper-alert, breath hitching. “I think, maybe,” Deans’ hand slid around to Cas’ throat, squeezing slightly, “You need a couple of lessons,” His eyes blinked black for a second, “On taking control.” Cas swallowed, Adams’ apple bobbing beneath Deans’ fingers. “Would you like,” His breath was hot on Cas’ ear, “A practical demonstration?”

“You aren’t thinking straight,” Cas said, hoarsely, “Your human self would not be doing this.”

“Damn right,” Dean spat, “I would just be standing in the shower, jacking off and thinking about it. Cas tensed, trying to mentally bat the image from his brain. “Oh, you’re thinking about that, aren’t you?” Dean chuckled, “Not hard to see all those dirty little secrets you’re hiding, Castiel.” Cas shivered as his name slipped from Dean’s lips, like a drop of poison in his ear, running down his spine, slick as oil. He nipped at Cas’ ear with his teeth, words running out of his mouth on hot breath. “I know how you look at me, when I can’t see you, standing there, spying on me, invisible. Did you watch as I came? It was for you, Cas. You _bastard.”_ Dean suddenly felt a rage boiling in his bones, he slammed Cas against the wall, screaming at him. “This is your fault, you shit excuse of an angel! _I’M A FUCKING DEMON BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER._ YOU FAILED ME CAS. Sam woke up pointing a gun at my face before his eyes are open because _I didn’t do my fucking job and YOU WEREN’T GOOD ENOUGH!”_

As quickly as it had started, Dean suddenly fell mute. He looked at Cas, exhausted. “I’m sorry,” He said, quietly, and collapsed, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wasn't expecting that turn but I'll explain what happened next time within the story. Kudos and reviews are like ecstasy (no seriously I walk about the place grinning like the Cheshire cat).
> 
> I tried to take on what you said, Haiiro, although it was more about how the words were deployed with the actions; I'll try and get more dialogue into the next chapter hopefully :) Sammy's had a wake-up call and is now going to be far more annoyed, assertive and bitch-faced with Dean next time as well, and I hope this flirting was escalated enough. Too much humanity still in his veins today, though, but it's gonna get more light-hearted, him enjoying just making others squirm and laughing at it. Sorry, I'm rambling. Thanks for your comments and kudos! :D


End file.
